The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to the use of content classes to provide structure to unstructured content and its metadata for objects in storage system such as a replicated object storage system.
Object storage systems can contain a wide variety of unstructured content. This unstructured content can also contain associated metadata that helps describe the content further. With this wide variety of content and associated metadata, it becomes difficult to provide a general mechanism that allows for indexing of the content that does not dedicate a large percentage of the storage resources for the index.